Like Yesterday
by Only For Today
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is seen as perfect, Naruto Uzumaki a fighter and a dreamer. Sakura Haruno the lover and Hinata Hyuga the one with many secrets. With each have their own problem and worried. What will happen when they meet? Will they clash or create a forever lasting friendship? But no matter what they do these four are fated to meet or perhaps it only coincidental. A modern Naruto AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Nope still don't own Naruto...yet :D**

**Since so many people asked if there are going to be pairing, just continue read on people.**

**There will be I just won't say whom :/**

* * *

**Sasuke**

**The absolutely ordinary boy**

* * *

No matter how much he thinks about it, Sasuke Uchiha still does not get it.

Now you must be wondering what kind of things that would make 'The Sasuke Uchiha' have a mind bothering to this extend? Well that where my point exactly stand.

You just ask me about 'The Sasuke Uchiha' and right there is my point.

Just what makes Sasuke Uchiha so special?

Or in other words, just what makes_ people_ think Sasuke is so special?

Sure he is good-looking, as the girls and his mother always tell seems that all the girls would fall head-over-heels for him everywhere he goes. Even though they don't even know him that well, just one look and those girls fall 'in love'. This really does not make sense to Sasuke actually , just how can you even be 'in love' with someone they don't even know?

Plus, there are probably tons of celebrity and famous people out there that are more beloved than he is, anyway. So, for sure, being handsome is certainly not what makes him special.

Smart, no very intelligence to be exact since he always gets into the first place in nation wide exam every year and, of course, in his school too. But, that is the responsibility of every child, is what he thinks. Then again, being raise in the Uchiha household, getting high grades is always expected.

That doesn't mean he is special. It is just something he is expected to do, a responsibility, like any other child or teenager is suppose to do.

So smartness is not a specialty according to Sasuke Uchiha, it a responsibility. So that certainly out of the list of 'why he is so special?'.

Then he is also athletic. Not only he excels in all type of school sport, he brought many medal and championship. Plus, being an Uchiha he also excels in all type of martial and other physical protection skill.

But that all because he likes sport and to Sasuke it is a need to a healthy life. A lot of athletes out there, who Sasuke sure is are out there, are probably way better than him. So this idea of being special because of his athletic skill is certainly not it on the list either. After all, he's only doing it because it's a hobby.

Finally, there was power and wealth. Being the heir of the _Uchiha Corporation_, he has always wondered how does this make him 'special'? The _Uchiha Corporation_ was powerful and wealthy, ranking first in Japan economy and third in the world. With a long heritage of being in the clan of Uchiha, who have a long line proud heritage and tradition.

But, does this _really_ makes Sasuke special? After all, everybody has a family and surely enough they all have a large history behind. Also, scientifically speaking, most genetics are mostly the same. We all have DNA and Chromosome that make us who we are. Does that makes Sasuke special? Truthfully, Sasuke Uchiha doesn't know the answer to this, perhaps within him there are special genes that make him special.

But who knows? Maybe that's not it either.

Sasuke finally gets his answer when he is seven.

On that day he meet _him_. The first was Naruto Uzumaki, his bestfriend. Although Sasuke would never admit it, Naruto really is his bestfriend.

Uzumaki Naruto, who just transferred to Konaha Elementary Prep just a week ago did not leave a very good impression on the young Uchiha.

How should he describe Naruto? ..Stupid.

Yep definitely stupid. Well, not really the stupidity that has to do with Naruto's IQ level, though the Uchiha boy was sure that it was small too. It wasn't that type of stupidity. It was the type that annoys him.

That Uzumaki was annoying, _stupidly_ annoying.

Announcing that he wanted to be the next Hokage _(A/N: President)_ on his introduction, many people laughed at the Uzumaki boy. He, who doesn't even have a father or pass the rocket reading test_ (A/N: Reading 82 word per minute done in grades school.),_ wanted to be the president. Saying something that stupid sure made the whole class erupt in laughter.

Everyone except for the Uchiha boy. Sasuke didn't think it was funny to laugh at someone dream. Even if it was an impossible one, so if you have nothing nice to say, just say nothing at all.

But then someone spoke out.

"I think if there should be a Hokage, I think it should be Sasuke and not you, _idiot_."

He couldn't remember who said it but most of the people in class murmured in agreement after that. Then asking who Sasuke was, Naruto finally walk up to him and said, "What's so special about him? Isn't he just a kid like me?"

Froze, time stopped.

Did he really say _that_? That was the first time in his life someone said _that_ to him. That he wasn't special, that was just like him, like everybody else.

"_Baka_, how can Sasuke-kun be like you? He is sooo much more handsome than you are!"One of the girl says.

"Yeah, he's stronger and smarter." Another classmate joins in.

"And he's an Uchiha," Someone continues. "I bet you don't how powerful and awesome the Uchiha family is."

Yeah, it is right that, perhaps, Naruto doesn't know who Sasuke is so he is speaking out of his mind.

"So? What does that have to do with being the Hokage?"Says Naruto "If it's good-look then I think I am way better than this guy. Plus, I'm still growing. If it's smartness then I could just study harder as well as practice to get stronger. If it's the Uchiha family... well, I admit I don't even know what the heck is an Uchiha but I bet my Mum would beat the crap out of any of them so, believe it!"

"Ha, puh~lease! You couldn't beat Sasuke even if you try." Yells a kid in the farthest row.

"Nuh-uh! I could totally beat him, believe it!" Shouts back Naruto.

An argument erupts in the class. Everyone is arguing with Naruto of course. Girls and boys are screaming about how stupid Naruto is.

Just then Sasuke does something unbelievable. He didn't know why, but he spokes up.

_No matter how much he thinks about it, Sasuke couldn't remember even now why he spoke up._

"You couldn't even if you try, dobe."

Silence falls upon everyone in the classroom.

"What did you say, teme?" Naruto glares at him angrily.

"I said, you couldn't beat me even if you try, _dobe_." states Sasuke.

_And Boom!_

The next thing Sasuke remembers is that Naruto punched him in the face and after that was Sasuke beating him up. On that day the teacher sent both boys home with a suspension slip. Sasuke having a black eyes, while Naruto two broken teeths and a dislocated arm. Both of their mothers gave them a whole ear, some of fighting and misbehaving in class. But that didn't stop them, after that they got into fight even more .

Finally both Mikoto and Kushina force them into become friends. Their rivalry was not the only one that started, it was also their friendship as well.

Sasuke remembers going to sleep that night with a grin on his face.

He discovered a lot of things that day.

He discovered that he wasn't so special, that he was only ordinary.

He discovered Naruto Uzamaki.

But most of all, he discovered his first friend.

* * *

**Phew I'm so glad that was over. This is my first fanfic so have mercy on me. Please :)**

**I wonder does anyone even read the afterword of the Author?**

**Anyway I thought I should write about Sasuke as a much more down to earth guy. He doesn't think he's all that mighty Uchiha and all but there is still some of that arrogance in him like when he going to beat Naruto up or when he try to show his feeling.**

**No , I'm sorry but this is NOT going to be a Yaoi between Naruto and Sasuke. Although I would love it to be...ok no we are not going there, so stop distracting me.**

**So next chapter is going to be Naruto. Just so you know all the characters' parents are alive including Naruto. Well almost all, except for Hinata's mother. She is still dead sorry. Anyways, I'm excited to do this story so I hope you would enjoy. I'll Be updating the next chapter soon.**

**I not forcing you to review but I would appreciate it.**

**Anyway thnx for reading, I love all your faces :D**

**Oh, and have fabulous or fantastical day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Why U no let me own Naruto...God :/ ?**

**Shoutout to daydreamer102308 and strawberry chizoey for reviewing ;D**

* * *

**Naruto**

**The boy who heard it all**

* * *

"Hey, Hey look at that kid."

"He's only trouble, ignore just him."

"I heard he's Kushina son, doesn't that women work at some club and doesn't have a husband?"

"Don't play with him, my mom said you get dirty!"

"You turn stupid if go near him."

"Yeah, don't play with him. Just ignore him."

...

..

.

Naruto Uzumaki had heard it all. The list of what people called him and his mother goes on and on . It didn't matter really, not once you had heard it this much and as many time passes by. Naruto is tired of getting angry over all of this.

Growing up, Naruto is a rather lonely kid he must admit. Not only because they move a lot but he's also having a hard time making friends. Now that Naruto thinks about it, his childhood was rather sad. But was he sad? No, of course not. At the very least, he'll always have his Mom.

His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, had raised him by her own and not many people know how hard she had work. She had worked as a waitress, janitor, bartender, etc. The woman would do anything so that Naruto could have a good life. She endure all type abuse and harassment just so she could protect and raise Naruto.

So no matter how many bad things people say about his mother, Naruto still loves her very much.

As a child, Naruto would never tolerate anybody to speak bad about his mother. He would beat the life out of them whoever they were. But he soon learnt that getting into fights would only cause his mother more trouble so he stopped.

"Naruto did you get into another fight?" he remember Kushina would ask.

"What did they say about me this time or what did they do to make you so angry?" She would stroke his hair.

"T-they said that...*sniff*...d-dad leaves us -and that-that...you-you doesn't l-luv...*sniff*him! And he doesn't love us, mom!" he would yell and cry at the same time.

"Oh honey, you know that's not true. Do you really believe such a thing?"

"No I don't believe it! I don't believe it!" Naruto would shook his head.

"Good. Now let's go wash off those tears and eat ramen!" And then she would smile and off they went.

Perhaps eating ramen was the thing that Naruto liked most besides his mother. When he and his mother eat Ramen, Kushina would talk about Naruto and his father. She would talk about of how handsome he was and how much of a hero he was to her. Then she would tell him about how their favorite food was ramen Naruto and that's how he got his name. She would talk on and on and Naruto would never get tired of listening. That is until they were both too full and decided to go to sleep.

Through life Naruto had always thought that Kushina was absolutely amazing, but he wasn't sure that anybody out there would think of her like him, that is until he met Sasuke.

The bastard and him would fight and beat each other like tomorrow wouldn't come. Just to prove it, Naruto would still always have a scar to show as well as some missing teeths. Quite lucky for him that those grew back.

It wasn't until he was eight that the fighting between Sasuke and Naruto got less. At this time they would take challenges against each other instead. Some were stupid, some were crazy, some was just there to show off.

And even though he hate to admit it Naruto would always lose. _Heck!_ Sasuke even beat him at the Ramen eating contest. Don't ask Naruto how, but the bastard actually _did it_.

Then one day, in the middle of winter break, Naruto and Sasuke were already used of going to each other's house. They both promised before New Year they would have sledding contest to see which one go down the hill behind the school yard first. It was at this point that both boys forgot to check the weather forecast and so they both got stuck in a middle of a blizzard.

Somehow, they both climbbed up to the school's roof and got locked outside instead. Sasuke, who had a phone at the time, quickly called his parents, but Mikoto and her butler got stuck in the snow on their way.

Mikoto called Kushina instead. Hearing her son got stuck in a blizzard outside, Kushina, who was working at a waitress at the time, run off in her black high heel, tight skirt and apron toward the school which about half a mile away. Fifteen minutes later, Kushina arrived at the school, barge in and knock out the security guard. Made her way to the roof of the school and tried to open the door with the keys she had 'founded'. _(A/N: Stealing is bad kid, as well as knocking people out so don't do it kids.)_

But the door was frozen by the ice. It was at this point that Kushina told Naruto and Sasuke to stand back so she could kick the hard, rusted metal door. With just one kick the door flung open. Both Sasuke and Naruto stared in shock.

After that, both boys received a huge yelling from Kushina. She then carried both boys in her backand dragged them home, barefooted all the way. Naruto could swear that Kushina was breathing fire out in both, her nose and mouth, that day.

The next thing, Sasuke and Naruto found themselves was being wrapped with large blanket and drinking medicine at the Uzumaki home. They had caught a cold for staying out for too long.

Lying comfortably in the large futon and before drifting of to sleep, it was Sasuke who spoke out first.

"Your mom is really crazy." He grumbled.

"I know." Naruto weakly replied,

"She scary too." He stated.

"Tell me about it." Naruto agreed.

"But she is really amazing."

...

..

.

And then Naruto responded,"Yeah...she really is."

The next thing Naruto remembered before drifting of to sleep with a huge grin on his face was hearing his Mom yelling through the thin wall saying to 'shut up and go to sleep' to both of the boys.

For Sasuke Uchiha...

'The Sasuke Uchiha' thought his mom was amazing.

And he was right but...

"Don't even think about having a crush on my mom, 'cause I will kill you bastard." threatened Naruto.

"Yeah, I won't. She's too scary." replied Sasuke.

"I know."

...

..

.

Yes Naruto Uzumaki had heard many thing in his life, but surely this was the first time he had heard that.

* * *

**Enough with the Bromance already you stupid author.**

**Sooooo did you like it?**

**I don't know, when I started to write this chapter it wasn't as exciting and fun as Sasuke. But by the time we got to the ending and Kushina it gotten much better.**

**I know, I know! You must be asking where the heck is Sakura and Hinata? Where the heck is the Romance? They coming so calm down already. Surely enough Sakura is up next. Which is like Writing Block for me to be honest she is not one of my favorite character but I'm gonna try my best.**

**Oh and like I said before Naruto dad is not dead so don't start getting weird idea here ok?**

**BTW I not forcing you to review but I would appreciate it.**

**Anyway thnx for reading, I love all your faces :D**

**Oh and have fabulous or fantastical day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the world would be made out of chocolate. Chocolate for all, chocolate for all.**

**Shout-out to naruhina619, TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan for reviewing welcomes aboard my new reviewer.**

**Reviewers must be loved :D**

**Warning: If you want to know the main pairing read the after words for this chapter just saying.**

* * *

**Sakura**

**The girl who is not so perfect**

* * *

Sakura Haruno is many things but perfect. At least, that's what she had always thought.

Sakura was not that one girl that had been like by both, boys and girls.

When she was little, Sakura was bullied a lot. In first grade she remember sitting at luch alone as well recess. You see, Sakura Haruno was smarter than most the kids her age. Reading books and doing homework was what she always preferred to do and because of that the kids in her class would make fun of her.

They would tell her she has a really big forehead, that by studying too much it had made her head that way. She remember going home from school back home, crying to her parents telling and them about how ugly she feels and that nobody was going to like her.

With that, her parents would tell Sakura that she was perfect and that she was their little princess, she just perfect the ways she is. But she didn't believe them and she would cry and cry, again and again.

The bully got even worse later. She didn't know why but one of the boys in her class decided to stick his gum on to her hair one day. It took her parents three day just to get it off and once she got back to school, the kids in her class started to call her bubble-head. That nickname stuck on her ever since then.

At that point in her life Sakura hated everything about herself. She hated her hair because it was pink, she hated her forehead because it was huge, she definitely hate being smart because the kids begun calling her nerd. At that moment of making fun, she just wished she could disappear like those bubbles the float in to the air and pop just like that.

But then something changed, when she turned sixh. It was her sixth birthday and her parents decided to throw a party at Konoha's Central Building in downtown. Not only to advertise there new spring collection from them, but her mother wanted to show everybody how cute the Haruno princess is. She dressed the little girl the best she could.

Sakura was put in a neatly and colorful Kimono, perfect for spring season with lovely _sakura _flowers printed on it and with many shades of pink covering the silky fabric. Her hair was tied up in a bun, having a gold hair clip that had many _sakura_ petals attached on to it.

This did not make her happy, however, because her bangs were tied back and it really showed out her large forehead. This made Sakura very uncomfortable. Finally, the time for guests to come has arrived. Her parents were busy showing the guests their new collection as well talking about her birthday.

Later, her parents called her to the guests to show her off. People would say that she matches the dress really well and her classmate, who was the son of her parents' client, said so too.

They said she matched the dress well. Do you see the problem?

She matches the dress, NOT the dress matches her.

Even the dress was more beautiful than her. Just why must her mother put her into this stupid dress anyway? She just hated herslef so much already.

She stood quietly in the room for the rest of the day, wishing her birthday would be over already so Sakura could get out of this stupid dress and this stupid hair style that showed her large forehead.

Just then something happened. When she had already given up on trying to look pretty, somebody grabbed her hand and kneeled in one knee.

"Would you like to dance?"

It was a boy, a boy her age asked her to dance. She had never seen him before, she was sure of that. He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen and if she had meet him before, she would have certainly not forget him.

"Why?" Sakura asked without thinking.

The boy was nervous trying to searching his words for a moment. Then. finally he said. "My Mom told me to."

Oh, so his mother told him too. It was not like he wanted to dance with her or anything.

"I didn't want to see you, but you seemed so lonely.." Right, now he pitied her too. This was definitely not Sakura's good day.

"But since I have to, I guess I should ask the prettiest girl here to dance with me, right?" Yeah he has to, he's definitely being forced... Wait. Did he just say _the prettiest girl_? Did he just call her _pretty_? Was thiat some kind of prank?

At that point Sakura was blushing like no tomorrow. She didn't know whether because she was angry or happy about what he just said, but finally she spokeed out without thinking anymore.

"D-don't lie to me! I am not pretty. I-I have a huge forehead and my hair is pink. Can't you see what I look like? D-Don't lie to me." Sakura ranted on, tears swelling up onto her eyes.

She really wanted to cry at that moment. How could he just lie to her like that? She's not pretty. She will never be pretty.

He just stared at her, he didn't move nor did he say anything to her for the moment, but then he spoke.

"Are you stupid?" The boy asked bluntly.

"What?" Retorted Sakura.

"I said, are you stupid?" Asked again the boy," I mean, what kind of girl would think she is ugly?"

Sakura just stared at him in shocked.

"So what if you have a huge forehead? I think it bring out your eyes. And pink goes great with your green eyes so it's a good combination. Besides, that dress suits you really well. It's perfect for the spring, I think the cherry blossoms this year are absolutely beautiful. That dress looks really well.. on you."

...

..

.

Speechless, Sakura Haruno was completely speechless.

.

..

...

This boy who she had just meet a few minute ago had told her what she wanted to hear all her life. He wasn't just handsome, he was honest. She could see it in his eyes. There were no lies, not a trace of dishonesty in the boy's heart. Even though he was blunt, this boy told her only the truth. It was something that she had always wanted to hear from people all along.

What happen next was like from the fairy tale picture book she had read so many time. Leading her onto the dance floor, they started dancing. They danced and danced, every step he took was perfectly stable. Sakura would just follow his lead and the dance.

She just stared at him that day she remember. He was just like a prince to her at that moment.

No he was not just like a prince.

He was better than a prince.

He was perfect.

He was absolute perfect.

...

..

.

And then the music stopped. The boy took a bow, kissed her soft hand and moved across the room. Sakura was going to follow him, but he was already long gone.

After that, she asked her mother all about the boy she dance with at the party. Luckily her parents actually knew who he was. He was a son of one of the most important client to the Haruno family. His parents were lthe owner of a big company and they have been the sponsor of many of the Haruno collection showcase.

She smile, because she knew she was going to see him again. And so, she asked her parents what school he goes to. They told her and a week later she was on her knee literally begging her parents to transfer her.

Her mother said she was so persistent in those day. _Heck!_ She even promise her mother to model for the next collection since they got so many good review when she wore it the kimono at he party.

Finally, after a long while her parents finally gave in, but she still had to finish the rest of her first grade to transfer to his school.

Sakura gladly agreed and so she waited.

She waited patiently to transfer to a new school.

She waited with full of excitement for her next birthday to come.

But most of all she was and still waiting for him.

...

..

.

Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He was her first love.

.

..

...

Even though Sakura knows that she is many things but perfect, that day when they danced again and again, Sakura knew that she wanted to perfect.

Because all she felt was that she was perfect when she was next to him.

* * *

**Oh my Glob! That was soooooooooooo long.**

**What you mean you won't tell us what the main pairing is, you stupid author?**

**Did you really think I would reveal the main pairing this soon guess what?**

**You just got trolled.**

**Nah, I'm just kidding.**

**I know, I know sheesh calm down I wanted this story to be surprising so I'm not going to reveal who going to end up with yet. Just because this chapter clearly showed SakuSasu moment doesn't mean they are the main pair. Just saying. You guys seem to forget that Naruto and Hinata still exist. Heck, I may even throw in some sideline Naruto characters that can change the whole love interest. :D**

**In all the main point of this chapter was to show the character development of Sakura. I must say I always thought her character was quite shallow in both the anime and the manga. I mean there has to another reason why she likes Sasuke so much and would do anything for him, other than just him being handsome.**

**I will also do this for both Hinata and Naruto as well. I don't know about Sasuke that boy is just so...complicated.**

**Speaking of Hinata, the next chapter is her. I'm really excited to write her chapter since she is my fav after all.**

**Anyway, My review will be love.**

**Again, no forcing or anything but I appreciate your review :D**

**And as always I love you and your faces.**

**Have a fantastical and fabulous day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: If I own Naruto, Sasuke would be really nice...or not.**

**Shout-out**** to some random guest and Aimii0 (she is so awesome for helping fixing these chapter :D)**

* * *

**Hinata**

**The girl who is just there**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga was always there.

In fact she was _just_ _there_. Going and doing her own thing without anyone noticing her is something that she had to deal with her whole life. But not just at school, though. Even at home or anywhere else she went, Hinata had always been the last one noticed.

She could totally understand why, Though. She wasn't pretty or outgoing like most girls her age. Hinata had always been the quiet one, she always get nervous easily and she wasn't _definately_ good when it came to expressing her feelings.

But then again, Hinata Hyuga was not just _any_ normal girl. She was, after all, the _illegamate_ child of Hiashi Hyuga, Japan's Prime Minister.

She was the disown child of the Hyuga clan or better yet, the child who was never wanted nor was supposed to be born in this world, being born from a low-class woman. Bearing the child of the man she loved before marriage was a serious crime. Or so it more like a_sin,_ is what they should be saying.

She is a child of secretcy.

A child who was never loved.

A child who will never be loved.

Growing up, Hinata had always been hiding behind a closed door. She had always been locked away from the outside world. She has been mostly home-schooled. Hinata ha to always be obedient, listen to the clan and her mother. It was her duty, it was for her father, the man who she never met.

But one day, Hinata's mother passed away, giving birth to the child named Hanabi, the child who's name meant fireworks. Like a firework, she brightened up in the night sky, beautiful and powerful as it blasted upon the sky.

People ceblebrated and welcomed Hanabi, the child who looked like her father, not like Hinata, the child who looked like _her_, the low-class woman.

It was at the right time too. Hiashi and his new wife discovered that they have a miscarriage and the woman who was suppose to be given birth to a heir was infertillize. Hanabi was their only hope now. And so, to the world, Hanabi was their daughter. She wasn't Hinata's _sister_, they have never _been _and never _will_ be related. Hanabi was Hiashi's _only_ daughter.

Hanabi was _loved_ and she wasn't. Nothing could change that.

Hinata knew that and she knew that how it will always be that way.

Even if she wished with all her heart or cried untill her tears had dried up, nothing was going to change. And so, Hinata was just there. Like piece of furniture or a passerby, she was just there. Living her own life, living a life in which she was always reminded that she is only an incaged bird.

Her purpose was to do what was told to.

Her duty was to listen and obey.

That was Hinata's life. Do what you're told and speak when only spoken too. Just like all the servants who live in the Hyuga household.

That was what her life was supposed to be.

It was _supposed_ to turn out that way, yet for an unknown reason, Hiashi allowed her go. Perhaps he pitied her or maybe he felt no need for her anymore. Whatever the reason was, Hinata was sure that it wasn't because she is, in fact, his daughter. She was sure of it.

Sending her to Hana Hyuga, her grandmother, and Ko Hyuga, a bodyguard sent from the clan, her life with her grandmother and Ko was not pleasant but it was better than living with the main clan. They lived in a small temple on the outcast of Konoha. Cleaning and cooking, as well as taking care the visitors, was her daily routine.

Although she had always been happy to live under the same roof with Hana, Ko, who was barely home, told her that she could enroll in school when she turned six. At that point it was like a dream come true to Hinata. Of course, it was still hard work since she had to take care of the temple, her grandmother at the same time as making time to wake up early for school and finding the time to study.

Hinata really liked school. There were many students and many types of people, not just Hyugas. She found herself all kind of people.

And even though Hinata was busy, she would still have time to take care of the classroom duty. She helped the teacher by taking note for absent students, she also helped decorate or clean the classroom.

With her neat writing and hard work, she able to record all the student in her school and class. Especially with her classmates, Hinata could tell you each and every single one of their name and hobbies. She had payed attention to all of them, even in the self-introduction that was at the very first day of school.

Her classmates were really fun and interesting. If she could, Hinata would speak to them all day long. She would go on and on of who each student was.

So for every afternoon sitting in class quietly, Hinata gladly recorded each student turn in notebook.

But she knew someone. She knew about Sakura Haruno. Seated on third row and second column, Sakura-chan was really smart and cute at the same time. Hinata could totally tell this because her notebook was fancy with many hearts and flowers and a decoration sticker. Hinata has always found it fun to see the details Sakura wrote in her notebook. She was always looking forward on seeing her notebook.

After a while there was Naruto's notebook, definately her favorite person in the whole class.

He was really nice and funny. Hinata remembered most about him during the first day he transfered. His message was strong and powerful on the reason why he wanted to become the Hokage. It was a real speech, even though it needed more work on his grammatical errors as well as pronounce. When correcting his notebook, Hinata found many mistakes but she also found herself amazed by how the way he wrote stories. Although it was always pretty hard to read, his message was clear and full of suprises.

Hinata found his company really fun, especially when they were seated next to each other. They sat in the very last row near the huge window frame that showed the world outside. Perhaps, the fact that they were seat-mates made Naruto unable to forget her, like the rest of the world. He was nice enough to help her collect the notebooks, while in return Hinata write him reviews and showed him his mistakes on his notebook.

Naruto was blushing while Hinata was giving him constructive reviews. As time passed by, the two of them became a really good pair for the rest of semester.

Fininshing up the last few notebooks, Hinata came upon Sasuke Uchiha's notebook. This notebook was _boring,_ just like the person Hinata had always thought.

Sasuke was a perfectionist. He was always on time to class, his notes were always organized and easy to understand. There was no doodle, no smudges, not even a scratch on the cover. It was just as new the day it was handed. Everything he was doing was flawless and that's why she found Sasuke Uchiha _absolutely_ boring.

For all three years Hinata and him studied in the same class, that boy never changed. Whatever he was doing was the same, absolutely perfect.

_So boring._ Hinata thought.

What he wrote was always factual and logical. Though, his stories never had feelings nor emotion. Hinata had to admit that Sasuke was harder to read than most people, but she didn't care. She wasn't interested in his story. To Hinata, he seemed to lack lot of things, things that could never be gained.

But then again there was nothing to fix.

Sasuke Uchiha was, after all, _perfect_.

While Hinata Hyuga has never been.

They were both different, too _different_. People like him and her should never interact with each other. She knew that very well. After all, an Uchiha and a Hyuga are born to be enemies.

But enough about that. After the day Hinata finished correcting her classmates' notebooks, she quietly passed them out during break time. Naruto was joking around with Sasuke as always. Giving everybody stuff out first, Hinata saved Naruto's notebook for last. Approaching the Uchiha and the Uzumaki boy, she was about to give Naruto his notebook but just then, Naruto got called out by the teacher and Hinata decided to save his notebook and give it to him in class.

But, out nowhere, a pair of hands came and snatched away the notebook. It was Sasuke, giving her a harsh glare. He pulled her by the wrist and whispered in her ear;

_"__Know your place."_

His tone was cold and thorned like deep cut against her ear. If there was someone she didn't know well, it was Sasuke. She could never read his emotions and because of that, Hinata has never liked Sasuke.

But today Sasuke was different. His mask had finally cracked. Through his eyes, Hinata could see that he had showed her hatred. Sasuke Uchiha _hated_ her.

Because just like Hinata, Sasuke could read a person like a book and now that she had read his _book_, it meant that she could also read_him_ as well.

Hinata knew that Sasuke knew about her secret that day, that she was not just only been _there_, but she wanted to be _there_.

And Sasuke Uchiha was not going to tolerate that, neither did Hinata.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun.**

**What the heck!? What the freakishly heck !? You stupid author, what the heck did you just write? Explain yourself you stupid author?**

**Alright calm down, I know, I know.**

**You are all probably very confuse right now. Well I'm not going to explain much since you all know that there huge tension between Sasuke and Hinata. I'm sorry I can't tell you more than this cause that will be spoiler. **

**Anyway can I please just review and explain a few chapter. Ok even though Sasuke said he meet Naruto first it not really like that. Naruto was the first person he acknowledge as a friend But Naruto wasn't the one he had meet first.**

**So appearently, he meet Naruto in second grade at age seven. Sakura on her birthday when she was six and then she tranfer to Konoha Prep on second grade.**

**Hinata however had been there in Sasuke school forever. They been classmate for three years in a row. Concident? So which mean Hinata meet Sasuke first since she been there since first up to the current chapter in which they are all in third grade.**

**Simplify chronically timeline of their meeting with Sasuke from first to last is Hinata then Sakura, and Naruto. Do you all get it?**

**Good anyway on to Hinata. You probably notice that Hinata isn't as shy as she suppose to be. She is much more independent and seem more like quiet in a strategic way then the shy old Hinata we all use to know. I there is a reason, one of them is that this chapter was getting long so in didn't give as much as detail to her character then. So I decide to give the over all knowledge about Hinata instead.**

**Sasuke will be in on the next chapter. We going to do this character rotation, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and then Hinata most of the time for now.**

**Alright that was long.**

**Any won't you review this chapter ? Or any other of chapter?**

**Thnx you for reading and as always, I love you and your face.**

**Have Fantasical and Fabulous Day :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Kishi you bastard...you freakin lucky you bastard.**

**I would love to a shout out but there are no new reviewer. *Sigh***

* * *

**Sasuke**

**The girl who he hate**

* * *

"Hinata-chan, over here! Come, sit with us." yelled Naruto loudly.

Sasuke watched as a small figure crossed the caferteria and made her way to their table. Putting down her tray, she smiled at Naruto as she sat down at _their_ table.

"God, that freakin' lunch line is, like, super crazy right, Hinata-chan? I don't blame them though, Konoha Prep. does have the best food around here, after all. Don't you think so?" Naruto asked enthusiastically making the Hyuga blush and nod in agreement.

"So, you must be Hyuga-san."someone stated suddenly. It was Sakura coming to their table."Naruto you idiot, stop talking when your mouth is full of ramen!" she told the blonde as she put her table down.

The pink-haired girl's suddenly appearance made Naruto grumble. Avoiding eye-contact, Naruto stood quiet and ate his ramen. He begun to roll his eyes as he noticed Sakura giving him a glare.

Standing up from her seat, the black-blue-haired girl reached out her hand to greet her classmate. "_Hai_. It is pleasure to meet you, Haruno-san ."

"Oh no, Hinata-chan, you can call me Sakura!" Sakura said with a polite grin on her face as she returned the handshake.

Quickly after settling down, they all started enjoying their food. Naruto and Hinata begun speaking with each other. Sakura, on the other way, was trying to find a topic to start a conversation with Sasuke. They all seemed to enjoy the silence that fell over them a bit. Well, almost everyone. Sasuke Uchiha didn't.

"Naruto, could you explain to me why you wanted the Hyuga to seat _here_?" Sasuke asked coldly , making Sakura turn her attention to him immediately. Sasuke rarely spoke, so it was a surprise.

The blonde boy didn't say anything at first. He gave the Uchiha heir th_e _'Are-you-serious?' kind of look.

"What do you mean 'why?'? Hinata-chan is nice, so I _invited_ her, teme." responded Naruto.

"Well, stop going around and do stupid things,_ dobe_. Even if she is _nice_, you don't even _know_ her that well." stated Sasuke.

"What do you mean by _stupid things_, teme? I just invited her to eat with us." Naruto replies without backing down, giving Sasuke a glare which meant that he should stop being so rude to Hinata. But that didn't stop Sasuke.

He didn't like Hinata and he was not going to tolerate her being anywhere near him. Sasuke was about to speak up but just then Hinata stood up and spoke out.

"Naruto-kun, I-I forgot that I have to clean library today!" Hinata lied, "I'm sorry but I must leave. It was a pleasure having lunch with you all."

Bowing her head, Hinata cleaned her tray of food and left just like that.

_'Good. At least, she left before he would make the situation worse. Much worse.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto angrily sighed and stood up as well, he began to give Sasuke the What-the-heck-was-that-for? kind of look. Yelling out the Hyuga girl's name, telling her to wait, Naruto left his lunch just like that, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

Sasuke continued eating his lunch with Sakura. They just sat there and ate without saying a word to each other. Finally, Sakura started conversation.

"Why did you do that? _Ne,_ Sasuke-kun? " ;asked quietly Sakura.

The Uchiha boy just stay silent for the moment he didn't respond. Then, finally he stated, "Sakura,"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" The pink-haired girl answered.

"I don't like her." _I don't trust her. _He completed in his mind.

"E-Eh?" Sakura was definitely surprised by his answer.

"Don't let that idiot do more stupids things." Sasuke said as he stood up, finishing his meal.

And then he just left, making his way to the class, leaving the confused Sakura behind.

...

..

.

..

...

There are many things that people don't know about Sasuke Uchiha. One of them was that he _hated_ Hinata.

Sasuke Uchiha hated Hinata Hyuga from the bottom of his heart.

Most people would think the reason Sasuke hates Hinata Hyuga was because she was a Hyuga. After all, Hyuga and Uchiha have always been enemies, but it wasn't just that.

Hinata Hyuga was a liar and Sasuke Uchiha hated liars.

She was just like _him._ Hinata Hyuga was just like _that _person that Sasuke had always hated so much.

When he would look at her, he would always remember _that _person's face.

Sasuke hated _that _person.

He hated her just like he hated _that _person.

Full lies.

Full of deception.

Full of manipulation.

Full of weakness.

Sasuke hated weakness. And Hinata Hyuga was full of weakness.

It was not the weakness that everybody has, though. It wasn't physical weakness or delusional fear when it came to mental, it wasn't any of that. It was her personality that showed him she was weak.

She was obedient.

Just like _that _person, she was _too _obedient.

She always listened and did what was told, she never fought back. Just like _him_.

And look where _that_ got _him_.

Look where _that_ got Sasuke.

In the end he was the one who got hurt and _he_ was the one to get away.

Sasuke wasn't going to let history repeat itself. He wasn't going to let anyone get hurt just like he got back _then_.

So there he was, was standing near the library waiting for the dobe to come out. He knew her plan too well. She had been there ever since Sasuke attended this school a long time ago. She was here in the very first day. For three years, and within five years, she never talked to him. They have always been in the same school and same class, but she never talked to him. Then the dobe came along and she spoke with her. Coincidence?

Yeah, coincidence, _right_?

Up untill then, Sasuke had always been alone. That is, until Sakura and Naruto came a long. She never spoke a word to him.

But she did to Naruto.

Not Sakura but Naruto. Sakura would listen to him, Naruto would not.

Her plan is _almost_ flawless.

Because, you see, Hinata seemed to forget that the reason her plan was still there. Sasuke Uchiha was still there and he wasn't going to let her plan be accomplished that easily.

He wasn't that easy to let it be _accomplished_.

So, just as the bell rang and Naruto began to walk out of the library, following behind was the meekly Hyuga girl. Naruto was rambling on and on about something and Hinata was about to say 'thank you' when Sasuke garbed Hinata by the mouth and wrist from behind and pulled her into the empty hallway, the part of the school that led to the second lunch.

Slamming her against the hard-metal locker, Sasuke put both his hands above her shoulders cornering Hinata. He was not going to let her escape.

With a harsh glare he finally spoke, "I warned you before, didn't I?" Her face was expressionless as ever. "Two years. _Two_ years ago I have given you the time to get away from him!"

He yelled and she stared back at him like how he stared at her, completely emotionless.

"Hinata Hyuga." His palm tighten up as she said her name. "This is going to be my last warning." He stated. "Stay. Away. From. Naruto. Uzumaki"

He was really going to kill this girl if she going to hurt his friends. He wasn't going to tolerate anyone who used his friends to get to him and Hinata knew damn well that Sasuke meant what he said.

But to his suprise, Hinata did something that surprised him.

She smiled. The girl who had never talked to him before _smiled_ at him.

With the soft, pesky and weak voice of her she spoke out, "Do you really think I am using Naruto-kun to get to you, Uchiha-san?"

Her eyes blinked and stared at him in amusement. For the first time she was entertained. She was _entertaining._

...

..

.

Again, to his surprise, she warped her arm around his shoulders. Tip toeing to his ears, she whispered, "Seems like you're not as boring as I thought, _Uchiha-san_." She smirked. "But I don't have anyinterest in _you_." She paused and looked directly into his eyes. _"_So Stop. Threatening. Me._ Uchiha."_

He read her lips.

She glare back at him, hatred in her eyes.

.

..

...

Just like that.

She _hated_ him as well.

Hinata Hyuga_ hated _him as well.

.

Sasuke learned one thing that day. Even though she was weak, she wasn't afraid to fight back.

Especially with Sasuke Uchiha.

.

Game on Uchiha.

_Game on._

* * *

**OMG Hinata finally speak!**

**Sasuke is gay isn't he? I knew it! It is either that or this going to be one of those Sasuhina fanfic? Explain yourself you stupid author! Explain yourself!**

**Geez can you all just calm down. Sasuke isn't gay. Didn't I told you that this not going to be a Yaoi fanfic. So calm down already. And I don't ask me if this is the main pairing you sly dog...stop changing the subject with your question.**

**And beside didn't you read it clearly that Sasuke was going to kill Hinata if she hurt Naruto. I bet you he do it, since the Uchiha is so powerful and all they will bail him or hidden the evidence for him. So Sasuke was very serious about killing Hinata. I know these two character are really dark but you can't blame them, they feel threaten by each other.**

**Alright now let me explain the chapter. Two years pass and they are all in fifth grade. Sakura is also accepted by Sasuke as his friends . I will explain how this happen on later chapter.**

**But apparently Hinata is still hanging out with Naruto. And to Sasuke, Hinata was being strangely nice. Especially since she doesn't talk to him or anybody else in the class.**

**If you want to understand why this happen then wait till the next chapter. Naruto will tell you why he hanging out around Hinata.**

**Alright enough about all that.**

**Help me by reviewing won't you?**

**I'm not forcing you since I love your faces.**

**Anyway have a Fabulous and Fantastical day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Dear Santa...why you no bring me Naruto Copyright.**

* * *

**Naruto**

**The girl who he love**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was in love.

The first time he met her was at the School Opening's Ceremony. It was the beginning of fall and it was really cold outside. Everything was cold, everything _except_ her presence.

He remembers being very nervous that day because he was, finally, going to spend the rest of his school days in a single place, without moving anymore. Maybe this time he could finally make a few friends, maybe. There were lots of people and everyone seemed to know each other, except for him.

And again he felt all alone. He tried to make a conversation with a few persons but they all looked at him weirdly and he left without trying anymore. Naruto felt like he wanted to throw up that day, he felt sick and alone. It wasn't part of the plan, but he felt so nervous that he couldn't help wanting to throw up.

Later that day he found himself sitting on some bench. It was better out there, but still he still felt sick. He remembers he watched the falling leaves flutter across the ground. It was depressing, that's why he has always hated autumn.

"Hot chocolate or tea?" A voice suddenly asked him.

And then he saw her. He didn't think much at that time, but now that he thinks about it, she was warm. She _looked_ really warm that day, even though it was fall outside, she looked like spring instead.

"Hot chocolate, tea are for old geezers." He replied, making her giggle.

"You're funny." she smiled and continued. "It's really cold outside. You don't look so well, are you new here?" She handed him the hot chocolate and sat down beside him, her own mug of hot chocolate held between her hands.

This girl he just met, who didn't even know who he was, decided to buy him a drink. What was even weirder was that she looked like she was worried about him.

_What nice girl. _He thought.

She was sweet and nice, just like the hot chocolate.

"Yeah, thank you." Naruto answer awkwardly. "For the chocolate, that is." He completed when he saw her confused look.

He really wasn't good with girls. He wasn't good with people, actually.

"Uh-uhm. It's my first time here too, I don't really know a lot of people around here. Not that great to be a transferred, huh?" She asked happily.

He nodded and looked down. They stayed there for a moment in silence and peace, it was relaxing being there, he would remember later.

"You.. Do you think I can make any friends?" He asked her slowly, almost whispering.

She stared at him at first, her eyes glistered with the fading-sun. She had the prettiest pair of eyes he ever seen.

"I know you will." She smiled.

_Her smile is pretty._

Just for that one second, Naruto's heart skipped a beat. It felt like forever, that once second she smiled. Nobody had ever smiled at him like that. Nobody that he met had been so friendly with him.

Naruto Uzuamki was in love.

...

..

.

..

...

That was the first time he was the first time he met her. He remembers catching a cold when he arrived home, so he missed the first week of school. When he finally got to go school, to his disappointment, she wasn't in his class.

He looked around the school for her. Day after day, he looked for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. He didn't know people but he walked from class to class, peeking at the door of every classroom. She wasn't there any one of them.

Just as he lost all hope, she appeared right before him. He found her in the library, that was the second time they met. A bumped into her and knocked down the books she was looking at. It was embarrassing, but he was glad that he met her again.

"It's you!" She smiled and pointed at him, surprised.

Naruto smiled and nodded.

_You have no idea how long I have been looking for you. _He completed in his mind. It was what he really wanted to say, but he couldn't. He was afraid he might scare her.

He later found out that she was in the same grade as him. She was in class 2-C. Naruto was sure he had looked in every classroom. If he had known she was in class 2-C, he would have looked better there.

Then again, she was barely in class. This girl was really popular, she was part of lots of clubs. Not only she was pretty, but she was also smart and athletic.

He knew she was smart because she came to the library every Thursday. And so, he joined the library committee. Not to see her only every Thursday, but to see her everyday.

She was also in the girls' tennis club. Up from the library, he could always catch a glimpse of her. It was at those times that were happiest of his life. He didn't care about having an unrequited love. Even if they were very different, he had had already decided to love her with all his heart.

And with every day he watched her, he liked her more and more.

He learned manys thing about her. He learned that she loves to talk, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind nor afraid of people. She was kind and nice to everyone. He remembered she even helped take care of a student's injury once and carried the equipment for the freshman too. She was friendly with everyone.

At those moments, he was sure there were many other boys like him, hopelessly in love with her. She was like a princess, she was loved by everyone.

So he became afraid that he would lose her someday.

He would loose her to some guy who would confess to her.

Naruto Uzumaki was going to lose her, he was _so damn_ afraid.

He knew he had to confess to her as soon as possible. Because, the sooner he confessed, the sooner he would have a chance with her.

But that wasn't the case.

...

..

He soon learned that the girl he has loved for such a long time was, actually, in love with somebody else already.

She was love with Sasuke.

Sasuke, his bestfriend.

..

...

It was unfair.

She was _unfair_.

She has had always been in love with the Uchiha boy while he was the one in love with her.

_He_ was the one who woke up everyday thinking about her. _He_ has had always been thinking of how great it was to see her face and her lovely smile everyday. _He_ was the one who carried her books for her every Thursday. _He _talked to her every single time, asking about her how was her day, joking around and making her laugh. _He_ was the one to give his all cheering for her at every game she had in any of her club. _He _not _Sasuke._

But she was in love with Sasuke, the Sasuke every girl in school was in love with. The one who didn't talk with her whenever she would try speaking with him. The one who wouldn't even give her a glance whenever she would smile.

Yet she was happy. Every time she would look at him, she was happy. Just like the way Naruto would be happy whenever she would look at her.

It was painful, their unrequited love.

He couldn't help but see how she tried and tried to approach Sasuke, her prince.

A princess and a prince.

They matched so well, so well it _hurt._

...

..

.

He was so stupid.

He was the fool, not the prince.

Naruto could never be her prince.

A fool could never match a princess.

Yet, he kept a fool in love.

.

..

...

Naruto decided to help her, he wanted her to be happy.

He told Sasuke to give her a chance, he helped her enter his heart. He made the bastard open up to her. Naruto said she is nice and she helped him a lot. Sasuke should give her a chance too.

And they all became friends. She was happy, she was _finally_ truly happy. Even thought he knew he couldn't be the one to make her happy, he still wanted her to be happy. After all, she was a princess, his princess.

And he would do anything for her.

Even if it hurt.

Even if it was unfair.

As long the that she was happy, he would do anything for her.

...

..

.

So he sat there and looked at her. In that old library he would always look at her. There was nothing he could do but look at her behind the glass window he stared at the world outside. The world that she lived in, her world. The world he could never reach.

Season and years passed by, but Naruto was stuck in the past. Stuck in that spring he had fallen in love with her.

But that day, it was winter.

Because he knew tomorrow spring won't come, he was so tired of waiting for spring already.

He frowned at that thought and closed his eyes for a moment. Lying his head against the table he sat there in silent, he thought heshould forget about her already, he's been ignoring her for the past few weeks because it was hard for him to see her with Sasuke all the time.

She should be happy there.

Sasuke would make her happy.

He frowned again at the thought. If only _he_ could make her happy. Just like Sasuke. If only he could be a prince, her prince.

"Tell me Hinata, what does it take for a us to achieve a 'happy ever after'?" Naruto asked.

"E-Eh?" Hinata responsed in surprise. Then she looked at him and started placing back the books. She replied smiling, "I don't know, since happily ever after only exist in fairy tales with princes and princesses. I guess that could only happen if you were to become a prince or a princess."

"Tch, prince and princess again..." Naruto growled.

"Hey, can you hand me those books? People these days can't they even put things back to their place!" the Hyuga girl huffed.

"Sure." Naruto said as he stood up, moving next to Hinata.

"You really like her, don't you?" Hinata asked.

Naruto didn't answer he just start handing her the books.

"I don't know. Maybe, all you need is a little magic to get a 'happy ever after'." Hinata said , "You know, like Cinderella and her fairy godmother, Aladdin and the genie or even the little mermaid and the sea witch."

Again, he didn't response.

"But then again, Cinderella's magic only lasted for a time period. Aladdin was not even sure if the guy even existed and the little mermaid turned into sea foam. Tragic, right?" The small, frame girl mused.

Naruto snickered at this. Hinata, she was a really honest girl.

"You sure know how to cheer up a person, Hinata-chan." He said with full of sarcasm.

"I know! I'm absolutely amazing." She said proudly.

"Yeah, amazingly weird." Mocked Naruto.

"Uh0uhm. And there I thought Naruto-kun would be able to turn into a prince, but with this attitude I can't seem to help you after all." Waving the dust broom around, Hinata pretended like it was some kind of magic wand.

"Ha! No thanks, with the help from a witch like you I probably will turn me into a frog instead of a prince." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Witch? Naruto-kun, I'm a fairy, A FAIRY!" Hinata pouted. She was trying to act cute, which was succeeding so far.

"Nah, have you see your skin lately? It's turning green. You sure you are not a witch?" Naruto pointed out. Making Hinata flushed in anger and laugh with amusement.

Cleaning everything up Naruto and Hinata continue joking around, he felt really better with her around. Hinata was shy but once you knew her, she could become really weird and fun. She was understanding and helpful too, she has been like this ever since he knew her.

Hinata knew about his unrequited love for _her_.

She made a lot of fun of him, that was really honest. She bluntly told him to give up on _her, _she told him it was impossible. He was mad at first, but Naruto knew she was right. Hinata was like his conscience, she was the part of him that only spoke the truth, the part of him that wanted the best for him.

He knew she was a good person.

When he was with Hinata, it kept him from thinking about _her_.

Although it never seemed to work long enough. He would always end up asking her on relationship advice and then she would keep on telling him to give up. He knew he should.

"She tried to talk to Sasuke again today." Naruto told her.

"Doesn't she always?" Hinata said continuing to sweep the floor.

"He ignored her, though." Naruto completed.

"Typical!" The Hyuga was uninterested and Naruto frowned at her, this girl is _way_ too blunt.

"She is really like a princess."

She sighed.

"And Naruto-kun is a fool."

Hinata could really read mind, huh?

"He is really like a real prince."

She frowned at him. Naruto knew she doesn't like the Uchiha boy.

"And that makes me the witch then, pfftt!" And again she made him smile. Finally, both of them burts out laughing. She was the one to stop first.

The fifth bell began to ring. First lunch was over, they had to go back to class. They packed their stuff and begun to walk out of the library, but before heading out the door Hinata spoke out as he opened the door.

"Hey, Naruto-kun? Since I am the witch, would you like me to use my magic on you? You know, I can help."

Frozen, the room was silent. He didn't answer, Hinata didn't tell him to give up. Instead, there she was, telling him she wanted to help. She knew it was getting too painful for him, she must pity him very much right now.

"Nice try Hinata, but no thank you. I have a lot of things to worry about already so let's forget about it. Besides, doesn't magic spell require some kind of price or something? Nope, not going to happen." He said trying not to sound so desperate that he didn't need her help, but he wanted too. He continued to walk but then he stopped. He was waiting for her to answer but turning back, she wasn't there.

Where was Hinata?

_Sheesh, this girl. One minute she says she wants to help and them another minute she disappears. _He thought.

She was weird enough to figure out his unrequited love, though. She was weird enough to make fun of him and didn't tell the person he loves the truth. And now she wanted to help him.

_Why are you doing this, Hinata?_

Why would you wanted to help him of all the persons? Why would you try to help Naruto Uzumaki with Sakura Haruno, when it was clear that you will not get anything in return? When it was clear that you, Hinata Hyuga, are in love with Naruto Uzumaki?

Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who knew your love for him all along and still used you as a pillow to cry on. The boy who used you. Why would you be in love with him?

That's right, Naruto Uzumaki was in love with Sakura Haruno.

And Hinata Hyuga was in love with him.

Yet he used her.

...

..

.

..

...

It was pathetic, really.

It was pathetic, _their_ unrequited love.

* * *

**Meh...I wanted Yaoi :P**

**That was a really long chapter. I don't know guys this story is really confused me so far. I swear to god you guys I don't plan out my chapter like some the author out there do. So when I write I just right, and even though I think about what I am going to write. It always go off to some other type of direction. So yeah I really have no idea where this story will go.**

**Talk about the drama of this chapter right?**

**Anyway thinking of what I did so far. I thought that these character are really different. Sasuke is okay but still need more development he kind of off track in my opinion so I need to work on that. Sakura is nice but beside childhood she really is boring to be forward. Naruto is good especially that this chapter come out. Hinata in my opinion she can be boring but interesting at the same time.**

**But what do you guy think?**

**Sakura is up next BTW.**

**Any review no? no? Oh come on it not so hard to review.**

**As always I love you and your faces.**

**Have Fantastical and Fabulous day!**


End file.
